


JokerBound

by JobyCore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Possible smut, or not ya nasties, self insert hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JobyCore/pseuds/JobyCore
Summary: The new talk of a tower said to be a paradise for former jesters and performers alike, while also a new mob on the rise. DD upon hearing the news decides to investigate on what exactly is going on at the mysterious tower.This is an au? sort of idk this is my first fic so I hope ya like it





	JokerBound

Become **Diamonds Droog**. It’s a night like any other here in midnight city. While the all the folk are asleep the city is still much alive under the looming skyscrapers and buildings. You smoke your cigarette as the music can be heard playing on the radio. It’s awfully quiet at the hideout with only the radio blaring across the room. You seem to be winding down a bit after a long day, finally being able to relax for once. It is dimly lit but still bright enough to see the whole entire room. The track playing is some calming jazz accompanied with some sweet vocals. Your mind goes elsewhere letting the sound overtake you as you truly start to relax. You can faintly hear the cars passing by, although very few can be heard from underneath the city ground. As you are engrossed in the atmosphere, the signal is suddenly cut short to a voice speaking through the radio. The voice was distinctly male, soothing and delicate, almost…intimidating. You aren’t sure why they even cut off the current broadcast which really set you off. You were quite enjoying the tune. Oh well might as well listen to what’s going on. **_Listen in on broadcast._**

_Good evening folks. I hope you’re having a wonderful night at this hour. My name is Soul Flurry and I am your lovely host for tonight’s broadcast. I’m one of the managers here at the Jester’s Tower and would like to give a special announcement_.

Jester’s…Tower? That’s new.  You haven’t heard of a place like that at all. Let alone even come across said establishment. Flurry continues speaking.

_As you may know the Jester’s Tower is a place for jesters by jesters. This a place where former performers go and wind down and spend the night in paradise, free from all the troubles of the world. Of course, coming here is no easy task. You see, each member at our lovely establishment is given a secret invite from either one of the workers or from one of us. This invite is the ticket to this wonderful getaway since it is a place where only certain people can get in. Remember, if you receive a golden joker’s playing card with an address labeled on the back, you just won a ticket to the Jester’s Tower. Be on the lookout my fellow jests and I can’t wait to see you next midnight hour. Take care!_

**_Turn off the radio_ **

Jester’s Tower. A place where former jesters go to have fun, while also being a complete paradise without any worries. That sounds shady as fuck. Not to mention the host’s voice sounded a little too soothing, almost hypnotic. You need to investigate this further. If only you can get inside, then you could see what’s really going on there. However, there’s one problem. Well, there’s quite a few. You don’t know any former jesters let alone a person who even works there, you’re no performer, and you’re one of the members of the notorious midnight crew, so there’s a pretty fat chance you’re even getting in there. Unless... ‘an idea pops into your head’ You could “borrow” an invitation to that place. Just find a person who possesses the card and take it for yourself. You decide to go out and search for any suspicious candidates so you can get an invitation and get a look at the place. You carefully sneak out of the hideout while checking to see if the others are awake. You open Spades Slick’s door praying to gog that the door doesn’t creak. He is surprisingly sleeping in his room, as if he was knocked out cold. Usually Slick is a pretty light sleeper so even the faintest noise would wake him up, but this time he doesn’t even budge. You exit the room trying to be as quiet as possible. You open CD’s door. He is also fast asleep. You also exit the room finally reaching HB’s room. You’re a little hesitant to open the door since for all you know Boxcars could be wide awake and god knows how that’s gonna play out. You instead peep through the bottom. He is wide awake with his back turned. He seems to be doing something, although you have no idea what it is. You decide to leave him alone for the time being still trying to be silent. You reach the ladder, climbing up to the hatch.  You open the hatch looking to see if you’ve made a ruckus as you try to leave the hideout undetected.


End file.
